The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to parity bit channel assignment for polar coding.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (CDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communication systems, a transmitting device such as a UE or base station may encode information bits of an input vector to obtain a codeword for transmission. The transmitting device may use an error correcting code or parity check bits so that transmission errors may be detected or corrected by the receiving device. The encoding may be performed using a polar coding technique, which may be computationally complex and resource intensive, consequently leading to latency issues or unsuccessful decoding of a received codeword.